


The Journey

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 x 100 words, Drabble, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three relationships in three hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Nia!
> 
> ***

Draco fell in love, but he married someone else.

He and Astoria moved into the Manor where they hosted dinner parties the guests would brag about the next day. The Prophet called them _Fairytale Couple_. 

They had separate bedrooms where dreams refused to die. Draco masturbated to worn memories of lost youth. Astoria wrote stories with strong heroines that no one read. 

She was his friend, his son’s mother, and he loved her. It was his secret to bear why they could never be more.

When he said the words “it’s over” out loud, they hugged and didn’t look back.

 

***

 

Harry fell in love, and he married the one he wanted. 

He and Ginny moved into a white-painted cottage, which they filled with friends’ laughter, family’s love and children’s play. The Prophet called them _Chosen One and his Perfect Match_.

When Ginny wanted to move on, she said they would always be friends, but that was all they were. Harry nodded. She packed her things when he was away; packing together would be too painful. Doing it alone wasn’t easier.

He bought a flat where he let all the plants die. He drank coffee and asked the mirror: “Now what?” 

 

***

 

They met at 2AM, walking through endless, rain-soaked, June-warm streets. 

The first night, they said “Hello” and walked their separate ways. 

The third night, Harry asked “Can’t sleep either?” 

The fifth night, Draco asked “Are you walking away from something?”  
Harry’s hand brushed Draco’s, so softly the touch almost wasn’t there. “I’m walking towards something.” Tiny wrinkles framed his eyes as he smiled.

Afterwards their footsteps stayed close together, drawing patterns on the pavement with wet soles. “People won’t like it,” Draco said. “Imagine what storm The Prophet will stir up.”

They breathed together and knew: “Let the storm come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Works inspired by this:  
> [Podfic]: ['The Journey' read by create_serenity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5314760)


End file.
